Leaving Because You're Without Love
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: Harry decides to leave Severus for the sake of their unborn child. Will the latter take the first step to solve things? HPSS Oneshot. Mpreg.


He threw an empty vial against a wall. Severus never returned. "I need to tell you something, damnit!" Harry sobbed. He crumbled on the floor, emotions now let loose. Finally, Severus had come back, looking stoic but upon spotting Harry, he started to sneer, "What is so important that you, the Boy-Who-Lived, need to tell me, a lowly Death Eater?"

Harry looked up, with hurt clearly flashing in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant Severus, is that important enough? I thought you would be happy but now, it's all ruined."

Severus gasped. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to conceive a child as a male? Did you take a Fertility Potion?" he asked incredulously.

"Ironically, yes. I took the potion, thinking you would be happy. Clearly you are not happy at all, so I will just leave." Harry said bitterly. He stood up wanting to leave, but swayed into Severus' arms after a bout of dizziness.

"Don't leave. I need you, like our child needs both of us."

Severus leaned in for a kiss, only to be pushed away by a distraught Harry.

"What life are we living Severus? Don't fool yourself! We quarrel all day, think Severus, use your infernal big brain to think! Do we love each other? Do you love me?" Harry waved his arms all about while shouting, trying to make his point.

Severus paused. Was this what Harry thought of their relationship, an unstable and compulsive one? He loved Harry but he did not know how to love him.

"Don't leave. I love you! Please stay and let us work things out."

Harry laughed like a madman. "You sound so typical. It's always, 'Stay and work things out.' It never does! Bye Severus. Our child will be allowed to see you, if you still want it. I love you but we are never meant to be."

That was all that took Severus to finally break, watching Harry walk out of _their_ home.

-Nine Months Later-

A white owl that Severus had not seen for ages had come to deposit a package. Severus took off his working goggles and looked at it. It was from Harry. Not wasting in any time, he opened the package and almost instantly, emotions overwhelmed him again. Inside were numerous photos that Harry had taken of their child. There was also a letter that Harry had written.

_Dear Severus,_

_By the time you have received this, Brendan (yes that is our son's name) and I would have shifted to America. Indeed when the time comes, we will shift back and he will attend Hogwarts. He will take your surname no doubt, but he stays with me. I still love you and I frequently wondered what would have happened if I stayed. Would Brendan grow up in a happy and loving environment?_

_Fret not if you want to see him. Below is the address of our new locations. You are free to see him anytime. All I ask is that you do not visit him at unearthly hours, like you always did when you came home._

_Brendan is crying, I have to go and see what is happening._

_Till then,_

_Harry Potter_

Severus sighed. How he longed for Brendan! In a moment of impulse, he decided to go to see him now. He wore the best robes he had and put the first present he had for Brendan- a baby rattle that he had as a baby.

Shouting "Oklahoma, Tenor Springs!" in the fireplace, he was whirled to where his former lover and his child were staying at.

"Harry? Are you here?" He softly called out.

"Is that you Severus?" An uncertain voice called out from another room.

Severus slowly walked towards to the source of the voice and entered the room. Harry was there, as was Brendan. They were sitting on the floor where there was toys scattered around them. Harry smiled at him politely.

"It's been a long time. I assume you received my letter?"

Severus inclined his head. He slowly walked towards them, eyes never leaving Harry and his son. This day would be the day he joined his family, and he would not disappoint them.

**A/N: Hello! Well, this is supposed to be a cliffhanger. Well, tell me what you think, because I ain't gonna continue this!:) Let it be up to your own imaginations...**


End file.
